The Chosen One
by Alondra2015
Summary: It's the same story of Twilight but with a little twist depending on your view on it. The main character Alex goes through the life Bella would except she has special abilities not many people in the world has. She is a mutant but a special one. But when she meets a certain guy, Edward, things begin to change. Will it change for the better or the worst. *this is my first story*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It's mid January and also the day I will be moving in with my father. I would like to say I'm staying with him because I have no where to go or I misbehaved in school. But that is not the case. That would be a better scenario than the one I'm in.

The real reason I'm moving in with my dad is because I want to know the truth. I need to know if he truly loves me or not. All my life my dad has been a dead beat and I just _need_ to know the reason why he left.

I am now sixteen years old, a junior in high school, and I barley even know my father. Only the hateful things my mom says about him and also the memories I have of him as a child. Also from the calls I get from him once in a blue moon. I admire him for that but it's not enough for me.

"Alexandra! Hurry up before you miss your plane!" my mom, Renee, yells. I don't know why she's worried, by the time we get to the airport I would have to wait an hour to board the plane. My mom always has to be early to everything. If she on time she's late. That's just how her brain works.

My mother is short and looks like me; so I've been told. We have our differences though like how I'm skinnier than her and my skin is lighter. My mom's skin is like a coco brown and mine is a more of a hazel brown. She's strong, smart, and hard working but extremely forgetful. I love her with all my heart. My relationship with my mother, at times though, feels like a friendship. I feel like I tell her anything and everything.

My mother has always been there for me and has taken care of me and my siblings, Simone and Leon. We're close like siblings should but we also fight a lot. But like always our mom is always there to separate us before we cause any damage.

As I reach the door my brother, Leon, puts me in an unbelievably strong hug.

" Lee, I love you and will miss you but I … can't... breath," I say breathlessly.

"Sorry," he wipes his tears from his eyes, "I'm just g-gonna m-m-miss y-you." Then he starts to cry.

" Stop crying. You'll make me cry too. I'll be back soon for vacation, I promise." I mean it. I cant stay away too long I would miss everyone too much. Then my sister comes over to me for what I think is a goodbye but knowing Simone she wont.

"I'm not gonna say bye 'cause I'm actually glad you're leaving. Good rid dens." I knew it. She never liked goodbyes and she's obviously still mad me from locking my room so she couldn't get in while I'm gone. She's not having my room; whether I'm here or not. But I know she's going to miss me. I could hear it in her mind. _Don't go, please. I don't want you to go._

Being a mutant in this family has given me amazing advantages. I can read minds, have super speed, telepathic and could do many more. Yet being a mutant and is awesome I can't tell anyone who isn't one like my sister and brother. They are old enough to get powers but they haven't yet so my powers have to stay secret.

"Simone. Be nice," my mom says, "Okay, we are leaving now. Richmond will be here soon to watch you guys. Lock the door behind us."Richmond is our step grandfather but we all know him as Richmond so we never call him grandpa or papa.

My mom unlocks the car and puts my suitcases in the trunk. Then we get in the car to leave my life and start a new one on the other side of the country.

"Are you ready?" mom asks. I know exactly what she's saying. _Are you ready to see the idiot that abandoned you for eleven years? _I don't need to read her mind to know what she meant.

" As ready as I'll ever be." I tell because I don't know exactly if I'm ready. Since the only memories I have of my father are too playful and violent. So I guess I will see what happens.

"Do you have everything you need?" she asks

"Yes. I even triple checked mom." I have to tell her that or else she'd worry about it the whole way to the airport. She's such a worry wort.

"Okay just making sure." Then we're off to the airport and my new life begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The plane ride was really boring. All I had to occupy myself with was my music. But I was excited none the less. I love adventure. The feeling of being in a new surrounding and discovering new things exhilarates me. I've always been an adventurous and daring kid. My dad always admired me for it but my mom on the other hand... well to put it lightly... she hated it. She was always worried I get hurt in one way or another. Ugh, worry wort.

In some ways I'm glad I'm leaving my mother. Don't get me wrong I'm seriously going to miss her but there are just some rules I'm extremely happy to be rid of. Such as having a bed time and not being able to eat after eight or not being able to have my friends around when there isn't an adult in the house. I know my mom trust me but in her mind it's, "I'd rather be safe than sorry."

As I get off the plane at the Seattle Airport I see a tall black man with a sign that says Alexandra and I know that it's my dad waiting for me. I run straight towards him with my luggage in hand. But soon I just drop my stuff all together and just run to him. Then I jump into his arms while screaming, "Daddy!"

"Hey Alex. I missed you."

"I missed you too!" I reply and it's true I did miss my father. It's been years since I've last seen him. The only thing is, is that I'm not fully sure if he truly feels the same way. But I push that feeling away and enjoy the moment.

We stay like this for a while then my dad say, "Lets get you home. I have a surprise for you." _A surprise? _He hasn't gotten me anything for years! _Maybe he does care. _I think to myself. I mean if he didn't he wouldn't look happy or even try to win back my trust. Then again he doesn't even know that he lost it years ago.

_Read his mind stupid. _I tell myself. _No. I promised myself and my mom that I wouldn't do that anymore. I shouldn't invade other people's privacy the way I used to and abuse my powers. New town, new me. _I keep telling myself that over and over. I will change my ways when it comes to my powers, be more responsible with my actions.

Once we get into my father's car I ask him, "What's my surprise?"

"Sticks, I can't tell you, then it wouldn't be a surprise." he smiles and I turn away and stare out the window and pout. I hate surprises. I have a naturally curious mind that never shuts up until it gets answers. But after a while a get over it and smile because he used one of my old nicknames, Sticks.

As a child mt father always called me sticks because I was so small and skinny to the point where I looked like a stick. But now I have a little bit more of an hour glass figure. My body started filling out in all the right places. Then the fight training I've had since I was five had given me a toned body.

The drive to my dad's, our, house was a couple hours but I was still bored with a little bit a paranoia. My surprise is still stuck on my mind. Though it was tamed somewhat since my dad loves to blast his rap music in the car. Yes, he is one of those people.

A few conversations sprung up but they were mostly on how I'm doing with my fighting and my power training. Which I told him was pretty good and the fact that I'm at the top of my class made him very pleased. One thing my dad loves is being at the top and winning. Which shouldn't surprise me since he is the chief of police in the small town of Forks where he lives.

As soon as we reach the house I see an extra car in the drive way. _My dad only has two cars. His police one and the one we're in now. _I wonder who else is here especially without my dad knowing. The car is a really old red Chevy. Whoever drives this thing must be asking for a death wish. That _thing_ is a dinosaur.

"Daddy, who's car is _that_?" I look at him and see a sheepish grin on his face. Then he points to me and says, "Yours."

I give him an incredulous look. _That _thing_is mine? Is he joking? Does he want me to die? I can't drive that thing! I'm so tiny and that _thing _is humongous! Plus it's the ugliest thing I've ever seen and I never call anything ugly! _I can't be seen driving that thing. My dad realizes this and says, " Sorry, I know it's not the best but I didn't have enough money to buy a better one. So I got this for free from my friend Billy Black."

_Yeah but you drove us here in a mustang, _I think. But I pretend that I'm not mad because he did get this thing out of kindness. It will just have to "breakdown" by tomorrow when school starts.

When my dad opens the door to the house and we step inside I'm shocked by what I see. The house is neat and organized like a house should. When I step inside there is a wall slash divider between the living room and the kitchen, which gives the kitchen two entry ways to my left. To my right is the couch facing the television on the other side of the living room. Between the wall the the couch is a pathway to the stairs.

I walk into the kitchen and see that there isn't a dishwasher. _Great now I have to wash all of my dishes my hand. _I think sarcastically to myself.

"Your room is upstairs to the left," says my dad. I turn around and flash to my room. Oh how I love being able to move at the speed of light. Walking normally felt so slow after requiring that power. Which is why it feels like forever for my dad to bring me my luggage.

As I open my door I see my dad had worked really hard at decorating my room and it looks very nice. A full sized bed is pushed against the left wall in the dead center of it. Next to it on either side is a bedside table. Then next to the door on the right is the closet. To the right of the closet in the corner is a desk for me to do my work. Lastly towards the back right hand corner is a book shelf filled with books.

At first I didn't understand why but now I get it. My mom must have told my dad about how I love to read and all the the books that I have read. I guess my dad bought _all _of them for me because they are all on the this made me squeal. _My dad does care._

My dad laughs at my enthusiasm and sets my luggage down next to my bed so I can unpack and starts to walk out of the room. Once he gets to the door he stops and turns his head.

"Don't forget you have to wake up on time to get to school tomorrow. You're mom told me you tend to wake up late," my dad warns me.

"I promise I will wake up on time to go to school. I already set my alarm on my phone." I smile and turn to get my iPod out of my carry on bag. I turn put my headphones on and turn on my music and start unpacking as my dad walks out the room. I don't want to have to deal with unpacking after school tomorrow. Also because I know if I don't do it now it will never get done

I finish unpacking around seven and head downstairs to eat something. The second I raid the fridge I find myself in snack heaven but no real food. I know my dad can cook but most of the time he's too lazy to actually make something. I guess that's where I got my laziness from. But this means I have to stop being lazy and go shopping tomorrow so we can actually have real food to eat.

I settle on a frozen ellios pizza since there's nothing else to really eat. As I sit here I realize that tomorrow I'm going to be the newbie. Of coarse I need to make a good impression but I want to be different here. I want to be more bold. No longer the shy too innocent girl I once was back at home. Time to get rid of the shy and innocent Alexandra and bring out the fierce tiger within her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

I wake to my blaring alarm clock, again. I put on multiple alarms to get up in the morning or else I will never get up.

Once I get the strength and will to get up I start to look for something to wear. Now that I live in Forks I have dress according to the colder weather. I might have grown up in Brockton, which isn't too far from Boston, it's not as cold as Forks.

Forks is a small town that is always cold and cloudy and sadly the sun rarely shines. I know I'm going to desperately miss the sun. Sometimes I wish my dad lived in Alabama, where my grandmother lives, but I guess he wanted to escape his old life and embrace a new one.

I don't have much of a problem with Forks. I love that its so open and there are trees everywhere and I could walk freely without being worried I would be attacked the second I stepped foot out the house. But the coldness what worries me the most because I get sick very easily in the cold.

As I look for my clothes to wear for the day I try to find something comfortable, stylish, and warm. I fins a long tight white and blue shirt that goes past my butt and shows my hourglass figure. Then I get a black leather jacket to go over it and keep me warm. Then I pull out my skinny jeans, I love my skinny jeans. I own nothing but skinny jeans. Lastly I put on my mid thigh high heeled boots. I leave my hair down cause I'm too lazy to make look nice. So I just brush it out.

When I'm done getting dressed I go downstairs and eat a bowl of cereal for breakfast. I'm never really that hungry in the morning. When I'm done eating and brush my teeth. I realize my dad had already left for work. So now it's easier to "break down" my car... truck... thing. I grab my stuff for school and head outside.

I go to the car and rip out whatever looks important and use my speed and run deep into the forest behind my house to bury it. I want absolutely no chance of it being fixed and usable.

When I get back I go into the house and find the keys to my dad's mustang. _He wont need it anytime soon. _I smile to myself and get into the beautiful car before me and head to school.

I make it to school faster than thing my dad calls a truck could have. I get out of the car and head towards the office. By the time I get there and go to the front desk I find a red headed lady sitting behind it. I smile when I go up to her.

"Hi my name is Alexandra Auguste. I'm new here," I say. She smiles at me. She must know who I am. There are no secrets in Forks.

"Oh yes, here is your schedule and here is your map to the school. Then there is a paper you need all of your teachers to sign," she explains to me. I tell her thank you and leave to go to my car and study the map so I wont look like an idiot staring at it all day.

As I walk to the car I realize how far I parked and settled to sit on the steps in front of the school instead and take out my schedule. I looks like all of my classes are the same except my science class. I'm back in biology. _Biology!_ I took that freshman year. I guess I'll just have to live with it. This school is way smaller than my old school. There are only a couple hundred students here not even. At my old school there were over 4,000 students. It's going to be weird being in a school with less kids.

I'm about to look at the map but when I see it. The most beautiful car in the parking lot other than my dad's. It's a shiny silver Volvo. I get up and walk up to it mesmerized by its beauty. Oh how I wished I had the money for a better car instead of having to steal my dad's.

I take a look on the inside. Even though it has tinted windows I can still see with my powers helping me. I can see through anything. Awesome right. As I look inside I see that the car is very clean and a stack of CD's and I smile. That's my kind of people. It soon goes away when I see a Debussy CD. Who in the hell listens to classical music. Don't get me wrong I find the music relaxing at times but still classical? It's the 21st century for crying out loud. But if this person likes classical music I wont judge music is music.

I leave to wonderful car after that and head to class. There are more people at the school now but not much. This place is definitely smaller than my old school. Then again my old school has more people in it than this small town.

As I'm looking for my English class a boy 4" above my 5'3" walks up to me. He has straight black hair that falls sideways and wears glasses. He looks cute but I'm no where near interested. He seems really happy to see me but I'm the new girl so probably everyone is excited to see... _me._

"Hi, I'm Eric. Welcome to Forks. You're Alexandra right?" he says. I give him sheepish grin. _There goes being outgoing._

"Yeah, that's me but I prefer Alex. Nice to meet you." I reply putting out my hand for a handshake. I also want to be nicer here but that's harder so I take my hand away quickly after the handshake.

"So... what class do you have first period?" Eric asks after a moment of silence.

"Uh... English with Mrs. Brandon."

"Me too. I can show you where it is if you want," he says sheepishly.

"Sure why not. We're going to the same place anyways," I say nonchalantly trying to lighten the mood. I don't like awkward conversations. Plus Eric seems like a nice guy so far.

The days seems to be going by a little quicker than I expected. Just like before period one someone would come up to me, introduce themselves, and show me to my classes. _At least I didn't have to use the map._ So far I've met Eric, a boy named Mike, a boy named Tyler, and a very talkative girl named Jessica.

I'm with Jessica now as we walk into the cafeteria. She had asked me to sit with her and her friends last period during trig. I told her I would because I didn't want to sit alone on my first day.

When we get in line I decided to get a pizza, a banana, and a lemonade. I decided I would try to eat less and healthier here. Ever since I was a little kid I always ate too much; all of it unhealthy.

Jessica and I sit down with her friends at their table. Most of them I met already throughout the day. There are two that I haven't met yet though. Jessica goes around and introduces me to all of them since she doesn't know I've met most of them. There is a tall girl with jet black hair and glasses named Jessica. She looks like the smart type of person and very quiet like me. _Yeah when you want to be. _Shut up! I yell at myself.

The next person Jessica introduces is a strawberry blonde named Lauren. She seems like a nice girl but something inside me says don't judge a book by its cover. Her nasally voice also helps me reach my decision. I'll be nice to her for now until she shows her true colors and lets just say I'll keep my evil side to a minimum.

As I'm having a great time with what looks like newly found friends I see five very beautiful people sitting across the cafe in front of me. They are way too beautiful to be human. I should know; I've come across many different creatures to know what's human and what's not. I also learn about them as I come across them. My mom says that I have to learn about them on my own so I actually contain what I need in case I ever end up in a predicament and I would need to know how to get out of it. So I have absolutely not idea what the hell these people are. All I know is that they are inhumanly beautiful to their prey. Which means I need to keep a close eye on them and quickly find out what they are and if they are dangerous. So far it doesn't seem like it because I don't sense any danger.

"Who are they?" I ask to no one in particular. Jessica glances to where I'm looking and quickly knows who I'm talking about.

"They are the Cullens. They moved here recently, a couple of years away I think." she says. _Well at least I'm not the only newbie here._

"The big brawny one is Emmett Cullen and the strawberry blonde next to him is Rosalie Hale. The boy that looks like he's in pain is Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin brother. The small petite girl next to him is Alice Cullen. The one on the end over there, the unbelievably cute one, is Edward Cullen. They're all adopted but they're all together. I mean _together, together_ except Edward."

"They look a little old to be adopted," I say.

"They are but their father Carlisle and his wife Esme couldn't have children so they adopted them when they were little." I nod.

I'm still staring at Edward in particular. There is something about hime that's bothering me, but what? I'm still trying to figure it out when jessica speaks again.

"I see your staring at Edward. Don't try anything. Aparently no one in this school is good enough for him." she sounds bitter. I wonder if he turned her down.

"Don't worry that's the last thing on my mind," I tell her.

I look over at Edward again and see twinge of a smile on his lips. _Was he listening? How could he hear us from across the caffeteria? _Then something hit me. He's a mind reader too. That's why he was bothering me. I guess he's been trying to read my mind. I have no idea why. I don't think about much unless I have to. _Maybe it's because I'm new._

Then again he might have seen that I'm not human in my mind when I was thinking about what the he and his siblings were. But he looks frusterated as if he's trying very hard to read my mind but... can't. I seriously hope that's the case. He can't know what I am.

The bell rings signaling that it's time to go to class. Jessica, Angela, and I wall to biology together. I still can't belive I have to take this class _all over_ again. _Well at least it will be an easy A._

As I step into class I find the teacher and give him the paper he needs to sign. As I do the fan turns towards me and moves my hair across my face.

The teacher, Mr. Banner, signs the paper and tells me to sit in the only available seat in the back. And it's next to... oh no, Edward. _This day just gets better and better. _I sarcastically think. Even though I don't want to I do as I'm told and go sit next to Edward who now looks murderous.

As I sit down I notice that he is also very rigid and is trying to sit as far away from me as possible. It also looks like he's trying to hold his breath but he shouldn't be able to hold it in for this long. _Hmm that's weird._ Also he's holding his breath as if I smell bad but I took a shower last night just like every night so I can't be me. But I don't smell anything out of the ordinary.

When I glance over at him again I see he's staring at me as if to burn a hole through my skin. I know nothing good can come from this.

That's when I feel it. Danger. Eminating from him and him alone. But what confuses me is that it went away as quick as it came. It's as if he's trying to decide on whether to attack or not. _But, what? _I prey that its not me.

This puts me on alert mode and be prepared to attack if anything is to happen. Everything about the mysterious Edward screams danger but the feeling doesn't ever last longer than five seconds but comes back a few minutes later.

This goes on for the rest of the period. Edward trying to stay as far away from me that the table will allow. The on and off feeling of danger eminating from him. Me staying on full on alert. And Edward's eyes buring holes into my skull while I try to ignore him which is really hard.

When the bell rings Edward leaves class faster then humanly possible. I would have done the same but I have to keep up apperances. I guess he either doesn't or wasn't thinking. I decide to go with the latter.

I pack up my stuff and head to my locker before I go to my last class of the day, _gym. _Man I hate that class. As I open my locker Mike walks up to me.

"What was up with Edward? He's never acted like that before," he says.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a nervous reaction to me. I am the new girl after all," I joke.

"Yeah, right, cause you're sooo scary," Mike say sarcastically.

"Hey! Don't underestimate me. I could be scary if I want to," I gave him a playful push.

"Suuure you can," he says as he rolls his eyes.

"Haha, you'll learn soon enough. Remember it's still my first day, you barely know." It's true it's still only my first day and know one truly knows me. Even though I said I would be more outgoing here I still put up the walls I always keep up when I meet new people. I need to be able to trust these people enough to fully put them down.

"Now come on, we're going to be late for gym." I start walking off to the gym not caring if Mike is following or not.

Gym was uneventful. The class is just learning how to play tenis so the teacher just talked the whole time. Lucky for me I don't have to play. I may not be clumsy but with or without my powers I suck at sports.

When the day ends I got to my locker and get my things that I would need to do my homework, then head to the store so we can have decent food to eat.

By the time I get to the store it's pouring outside. I hate the rain and anything wet. One it represents sadness. Second it gives me a tail. Yes I said tail. Long story short, when I was 13 I went on a mysterious island with a few friends I met on a full moon and ended up in a magical moon pool. Not the best idea, I know, but I was 13 with no brain or voice in the back of my head that says don't do it.

At the store I buy anything and everything that both me and my dad would eat, which is mostly junk. I also buy some healthy food since I promised my mom I would eat healthier.

By the time I get home it's 4:30 so I make dinner and leave my Dad's plate in the microwave with a note so he can have it when he gets home. Then I go up stairs to do my homework which doesn't take long since I've done this work before.

My first full day here wasn't as bad as I thought. Maybe I'll like it here after all. Little did I know my life would soon turn upside down.

* * *

**Well there's chapter 3 I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I seriously have no excuse for note posting anything in forever. During summer vacation I just got really lazy. Then September came sooner than I thought and I had to go to school and it's just been hectic after that. Now in on Thanksgiving break and I can hopefully post more of the story. Again I am really sorry for leaving but I cant promise posting every week. I will try my best to post often though. well enough of me rambling. here's part 1 of chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way shape or form**

**Chapter 4 pt1**

The week goes by pretty quickly and I noticed that Edward has not been in school all week. I guess he's sick. I mean he was as pale as paper Monday but then again he seemed okay. Also ALL of the Cullens are extremely pale and they have been in school. He was the only one missing. _Oh well maybe if he's in school Monday I can ask him. _

It's now the weekend and I have nothing to do. Dad's at work and I have no homework to do. _This blows... wait, I can record a song for my YouTube channel. _I think to myself.

I start trying to think of songs that I could put up. Normally I would put up something inspirational or a song the describes my life at the moment. But it's only been a week and nothing has really been going on (besides the whole Edward encounter) and I did an inspirational song last week before the whole move.

I go through my playlist but nothing seems to fit what I need. I realize a lot of the songs on my playlist are love, breakup, or inspirational songs. So there isn't much to choose from. I'm extremly different from everyone else and I'm not talking about my having super human abilities either. My personality, dreams and ambitions are different from everyone elses. I hate the thought of love for myself. I have never been in love nor do I want to. Love makes you lose yourself and you see nothing else but that other person. You do crazy things that you would never do before. It changes you. Plus there is also a chance of heart break. I'm not nor do I think I will ever be ready for that. I like being on my own and living the single life. But when my friends ask me I just tell them I don't know why I like being single. Sometimes when I really think about it The whole reason my be my dad. He hasn't been the best father figure in the world. He was never there and even when he was he never did anything but sit in his ass. I love him though but sometimes I wish there was someone else to take his place. I plan on telling him that if things don't work out too well during my stay here.

I finally find a song that I will sing and put up on YouTube. Simone found it a few weeks before my move here. I don't know the name of it but it fits me 100%.

I use my mind to bring all of the equipment that I need to my desk. It feels like a lazy day. I make sure everything is set up correctly and starts recoreding.

_Why does every princess_

_Need to have a prince_

_It's the same old story_

_But I'm just not convinced_

_Why just keep assuming _

_Men will save the day_

_I can be the hero_

_And do it my own way _

_Why be confind to be hiding _

_Behind true love, enough_

_I'm who I am_

_I don't need a man_

* * *

**I'm sorry it's short but I just wanted to give you a little something while I'm finishing up the chapter. It's really long.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 4 part 2! This is seriously a long chapter. I think it's pretty good. It also took me forever to write. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

When I go back to school Monday the day goes by the same as last week except this time Edward is back. _Why does he have to be back now?Ugh. I seriously don't feel like dealing with his stares for and hour. _

As I walk into biology I see that Edward isn't in his seat. _Maybe he went home. _I think and hope he actually did. So I shrug and go to my seat and start writing a poem. Once I'm half way done with it my hopes are shattered. I hear _his_ chair move.

I try to pay as little attention to him and finish my poem but it's just too damn hard. I can literally feel his eyes on me. It's about to drive me insane.

But then he speaks and oh... my... God. I've never heard anything so beautiful.

"Hi. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself last week. I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Alex." I'm so mesmerized by his voice I just keep staring at him like an idiot. _Say something stupid! And get yourself together!_

"Uh yeah hi. Umm may I ask you how you know my name? I mean how you know that I go by Alex." I reply. _Really that's what you... Shut up! I'm trying to catch him on his mind reading mistake. _Amiture. _Hope you don't have anymore slip ups. _

Edward seems to find his lie because he says, "Alexandra seems like a mouthful to say so I figured Alex would be easier to say,"

_Nice save._

"That's pretty much how I got my nickname." I pause then ask, "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"What?"

"Why did you decide to be all nice today? Last week you looked like you hated me to the point where my breathing annoyed you. Then you disappered for the rest of the week. There has to be some explanation."

"Oh That." _Damn she's noticed more than I thought._

_Opps! Did I read his mind? Didn't mean to do that._

_"_Well I had something to take care of that required me to leave for a few days." Liar. Not one word that came out of his mouth was true. I could sense that he is. I don't need to read his mind for that. My powers allow me to sense if someone is lying also not just sense whether a person is good or bad.

"Okay. I hope everything is fine now." I say even though I know he's lied.

"Yeah it's fine." That's when it hits me, his eyes, they captivate me. They're so beautiful! It's like a warm pool of melted gold. _Why is this guy so freaking perfect! I mean... wait gold? Weren't his eyes pitch black the last time I saw him? Somethings not right. There is definitely no way now that this dude is human. The only question of the matter is _what _is he._

But yet, as all of this is going on through my head I can't help but fall in love with his eyes.

Then gets everyones attention to start class allowing me tear my eyes away from Edward.

Today we are working in partners. Which I don't mind especially since i've done it before, same exact lab. We have to take the slides of onion root tip cells and seperate them in mitosis that they would represent. Then label them accordingly. Oh and no books. _We can't forget that can we?_

"Get started," he commanded.

_Wow! That's a nice way to tell us to do our work! _I think sarcastically.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asks taking me out of our revery.

"Huh? Sorry I wasn't paying attention." I say. When I look up I see him smile a crooked smile and I almost melt. _Stop it Alex and keep it together._

"I was asking if you would like to go first. If you don't want to I could start, if you wish." His smile fades and I'm slightly disappointed.

"Oh um no I'll go first," then I smile, "Especially since you offered."

I put the slide in and adjust it quickly to the right settings. I look at it and wait a few seconds. Then I say, "Prophase."

"Do you mind if I look" he asks as I start to remove the slide. Also as he asks this his had catches mine to stop me. _Oh my God!His hands are freezing! _It's as if he has absolutely no heat in his freaking body! Yet that's not the full reason why I'm surprised. When he touched me it was as if an electric shock went through my body. It felt amazing. _You're not keeping it together Alex! Why is this so freaking hard for you to do! It's just Edward. _

_"_I'm sorry," he says as he immediately pulls his hand away. Though he still continues to reach for the microscope. He takes less time then me to examine the slide.

"Prophase," he agrees. Then he writes it neatly on the first line ans swiftly changes the slide.

I smirk. "Like I said." As I say thishe swiftly writes it on the first line and changes the slide. I watch him with fasination. I've never seen anyone move so smoothly. I'm a mutant and _I _can't even do that. Then faster then I thought possible he has the answer to the next slide. _Okay seriously dude I know your supernatural but you don't have to be a freaking showoff. _

"Anaphase," he murmers while writing the answer down.

I know one hundred percent that he is right but I'm too stubborn and competitive and want him to be wrong.

"May I?" I ask.

He smiles at me and pushes the microscope towards me. When I look through the eyepeice I'm dissappointed. _Damn! Why can't he be wrong for once?! Smart people._

"Slide three?" I say bitterly as I hold out my hand for the next slide.

He hands it to me careful not to make any skin contact this time. _I wish he didn't. _NOOO! _Damn this man will be the death of me!_

"Interphase." Then I passes him the microscope. He takes a quick peak and writes down the answer on the worksheet. _His handwritting is so beautiful. _And before I know it I blurt out the words.

"You have very beautiful handwritting." Why did I just say that? I can feel me face get hotter and embarrassed.

"Thank you," he says staring at me, "Yours isn't too bad either."

"Thank you." I reply. Then I turn away and look around the classroom in attempt to not look back into his eyes. Then I realize that we are the only ones done with the lab.

This left me no other choice but to look at Edward. When I look up. I see he is staring at me. _This better not be a repeat of last week. _So to make sure a repeat of last week doesnt happen; I decide to talk to him. I remember that I noticed his eyes are a different color from the last time we met.

"Did you get contacts?" I ask knowing full well he didn't. I just want to 1) start a conversation and 2) see if he will actually tell me some interesting lie.

He looks puzzeled at first but then says, "No"

_Damn. _I try a new tactic.

"Oh," I mumble, "Your eyes just seem different since last week."

He shruggs and looks away.

_Ugh! This is so freaking frusterating! _But I can't lie, he's good. Normally everyone caves and makes up this big lie which always makes me laugh my ass off. But not Edward just told the truth. _Wait?! The truth?! Why _would _he do that? _Edward, Edward, Edward you are a very hard cookie to crack.

As I was about to ask another question came over to our table.

"So Edward, didn't you think Alexandra should get a chance with the microscope?" Mr. Banner asked.

"_Alex," _Edward quickly corrected. "Actually, She identified three of the five." I blush and duck my head. Teacher's pet is _not _where I want to be.

Mr. Banner looked at me with a skeptical expression. "Have you done this lab before?" I nod.

"Not with onion root though." I say sheepishly.

"Whitefish blastula?"

"Yeah. I think that's what it was. It's been a while."

"Were in advanced placement back in Boston?" _Ugh! No one ever knows about Brockton!_

"Yes I was."

"It's a good thing you two are partners I guess," he said as he walked off. I was so tempted to read his mind. This whole not reading people's mind thing is starting to get hard. I wonder how...

"Alex are you alright?" Edward asked as he took me away from my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was just lost in my own world. What were you saying?" I asked

"I was commenting how it stinks that it stopped snowing," he replied.

I made a grossed out face. "I think the opposite."

"You don't like the snow?"

"I _hate_ the snow. In fact I hate anything that's cold," then I smirk, "with the exception of ice cream."

He chuckles for a second and then it seems like he's thinking of an inside joke. Before I get the chance to ask about it he asks, "Why did you decide to live in the coldest place in the continental U.S?"

"It's a long story," I sighed. I don't really feel like talking about my past. I don't trust anyone with that information yet.

"I'm sure I can keep up," he says.

"I don't like to talk about it but I can tell you that I just really wanted to live with my dad," I reply. Maybe one day when I feel like I can trust him I will tell him the truth.

"But you don't seem too happy about it."

"So? I have my reasons."

"It just doesn't seem fair."

I laugh at that. "Edward life isn't fair and it's fine a can deal." _I've been through worse._

_"_You put on a good show," he says._ He has no idea but he's catching on and fast._ "But I'm willing to bet that you're suffering more than you will let anyone see." _Damn, your good._ But little does he know that for the moment I like my new life. Nothing has gone wrong. The only deprssing part is that I have to live here where it's always raining.

"Am I wrong?" he asks.

"Why does it matter?" I challenge.

"That's a good question," he syas looking puzzled. It seemed like he was talking more to himself than to me.

I slightly shake my head and turn to look at the board. He's so mysterious and it's driving me crazy. Why can't I figure out what he is already?! I have a feeling this boy sitting next to me is going to be a big pain in the ass.

"Am I annoying you?"

_Yes_

_"_No," I say.

"Are you sure? You don't look it." I scowl at him abd then I say, "Yeah, well usually my face is easy to read."

"On the contrary. I think you are very hard to read." _No kidding Sherlock. You can't read my mind. Good thing too cause you would hav heard that. _

"You seem to be a good reader though. I'm pretty sure you would be able to read me in no time," I lied knowing he will never be able to read my mind. He sighed and looked down at his paper. Then before we knew it the bell rang.

_Thank God! I can get out of this hell hole! _Then I realize that I have to go to gym. _I'd rather go back to biology._

"Hey! Alex! Wait up!" I hear Mike say as he runs over to me.

"Hey Mike. How do you think you did on the project in biology?"

"It was aweful! They _all _looked the same."

"Hahahahaha awe come on. It wasn't that hard."

"You're only saying that because you had Cullen as a partner. Speaking of which he seemed nicer today."

"Yeah he was and it turns out that he's a nice guy." Which he really is. I'm just annoyed that I can't figure him out. What the hell is he?!

I may have no idea but I guarantee that I _will _find out.

**Well there it is, Chapter 4 pt2. I hope you enjoyed it! Also I hoped you enjoyed some of the actually lines from Twilight. I couldn't help myself. Well until next time. Bye ~Alondra2015**


	6. Chapter 6

**I was supposed to update more frequently but stuff happened and then writers block and then a vacation filled with book reading. Well basically I got sick and then got writers block and procrastinated until today. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 5**

The next morning I wake up to find snow on the ground. I hate the snow! I'm starting to re-think this whole staying in Forks with my dad thing. I don't do the cold. EVER.

I decide to suck it up and get ready for school. Even though I would rather stay in my warm and cozy bed.

I make some breakfast even though I'm not really that hungry, eat, and then head outside.

As I get into my car I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. _Something bad is going to happen today. _Another power I have is to scence when something bad happens and I have that feeling right now. The only down side is that I never know when.

I drive to school keeping my mind alert for anything that could potentially happen. When I park my car I grab my ipod and headphones and put them in. As I listen to my music I'm leaning against the back of my car waiting for the bell to signal me to go to class.

A few songs in I can hear a car swirving and out of control. I can tell it's coming right towards me even though I can't see it.

I decide to make a plan on how to go about this so no one will know I'm a mutant but also make sure I don't get hit my the car.

I will use my telepathy to control the car while still looking shocked. And as the car is within half a foot of me I will stop it and make sure my face stays shocked.

I was ready to put my plan into action. I looked up at the right time and my mind was set. I can feel the edge of my eyes changing a little as my telepathy kicked in. The car starts to slow down as I take over. Then suddenly I'm falling and my head hits the pavement. _What the hell? _The next thing I know I feel a cold arm around me and the other arm had stopped the car. _Who the fuck is this?_ He or she left a dent in the other car. _Wait! The only person I know who is this cold is... Edward. Dammnit! He just ruined everything! _Now everone is going to think I'm hurt and send me to the hospital! That's the last thing I need. I hate the hospital.

"Ow!" I yelled, very annoyed.

"I'm sorry are you okay?" Edward asks.

"Yeah now let go of me!"

"No, don't get up. You hit your head pretty hard."

"Yeah I know you did it. Now I'm gonna have a migraine because of you."

"You may have a concusion too."

"No I'm fine." _Trust me I'm fine. This isn't the first time I hit my head. It healed a few seconds after I hit it. _"Seriously, I didn't need your help. I would have been fine.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure you hit your head hard because you're not thinking clearly."

"Ugh! I told you a billion times that I'm fine! The only thing wrong with me is that I freezing and I need to get warm asap. Then I will have an actuall reason to go to the hospital." _I really hope the cold coming from his body doesn't cause me to get sick. I'm NOT going back to the hospital. _

"What do you mean if you don't get warm you'll actually have a reason to go to the hospital?" Edward asks. _Shit! I didn't want any one to know that there's something wrong with me other than the obvious. _

"Ummmmm nothing. Forget you heard anything," I say hoping he would just drop it. But of coarse I was wrong. He lets go of me and says, "No tell me."

"No thank you," I say.

"Alex," he says in an authoritative tone.

"Edward," I say back copying his tone of voice.

"Why won't you tell me?!" J ust then people start to arrive with worried looks on their faces. I hear a collective "Alex, are you okay?" and "Alex how badly are you hurt?". Even though I asure everyone that I'm fine no one seems to believe me.

I see my dad and he doesn't look worried. He knows fairly well that I'm not hurt but as a mutant he had to keep up an act.

"Hey honey are you okay?" _Honey? Where the hell did that come from all of a sudden?_

"Yeah dad, I'm fine. Just a little bump on the head," I say. He nods and says, "Okay, lets get you inside the ambulance." _WHAT!? Oh hell no!_

"What? No! Dad I'm fine. I promise. I don't need to go to the hospital, especially not by the ambulance."

_Keep up the act Alex, _my dad tells me through thought. _I hate acting human._

I glare at my dad and he "helps" me get into the anbulance. I refuse the stretcher that they wanted to put me in. So I sat in the ambulance silently as we head to the hospital and I start to think.

As I think I realize that Edward didn't have to take a ride in the ambulance. Actually... no one questioned if he was even hurt! I want to know why and how. He was in the same freaking accident that I was in! I decide when I'm done with the whole hosptital procedure I will find him and have a little talk with him. I know that he's not human. I've known since he came back to school after being missing for a week. But I just don't kniow what it is and how he can get away with not taking this stupid ambulance ride. Edward Cullen is a freaking mystery and I need to know what that certain mystery is.

We finally get to the hospital and I go through the whole emergancy room procedure. Then a bunch of x-rays are taken and now I'm sitting in the the emergancy room waiting for the results; which I know the results are going to be perfect. Now I have to deal with Tyler (the person driving the car that almost hit me) apologizing every two seconds and I'm getting annoyed. But I do feel bad for him because he looks banged up pretty badly.

Soon enough I see my dad in his uniform rushing over to me. Hid face looks worried and I know it's an act but I feel like there is something more. There is something my dad is keeping from me but I don't know what and it doesn't give me a good feeling.

He asks me if I'm ok, I tell him I'm fine, and Tyler apologizes once again. Then we sat there in silence waiting for the doctor to come with the results.

Ten minutes later the doctor shows up and OH. MY. GOD. He is the most beautiful man I've ever seen besides Edward. That's when I noticed the similar features. The pale skin, and the perfect features. I'm pretty sure his hands are cold too. And suddenly he touches my wrist to check my pulse and I realize his hands are freezing. _Yup he's definitely like Edward._

"Alex!" my dad yells.

"Dad why are you yelling?" I ask.

"Doctor Cullen has been talking to you for five minutes and I said your name twice. You normally answer the first time. Doc are you sure she's okay?"

"Oh sorry. I was just lost in thought, I'm fine. What were you saying Dr. Cullen?"

He smiled and I almost melted. Then I realize that he is Edward's father. _Damn he's young. _

"Your x-rays are fine and you don't have any head trauma." I hear him say but his lips weren't moving and it didn't sound like it would come from him. It kind of sounded like...

I turn my head and stare into the golden eyes of Edward Cullen.


	7. By

Hey guys. So you've probably been wondering where I have been for the past year. Well… I've been really lazy and I have also found a new app on where to read my fanfiction called wattpad. So I've been there and almost completely forgot about fanfiction and my book. I know. No excuse. But don't think I'm giving up on this book. I have moved it over to wattpad. So you can still read it and I promise it will be updated soon. But I will no longer be continuing it of .


End file.
